


Through the Keyhole

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blaise is in a dry spell, Closet Sex, Does Malfoy have a secret?, F/M, FaeKwidditchMusings' Farewell to Summer Fest: The 31 Flavors of Smut, Flowers, Hogwarts, Only One Bed, Oral Sex, POV Blaise Zabini, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Public Masturbation, Runes, School Reunion, Snogging, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Voyeurism, secret rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Blaise had never really paid Luna Lovegood much attention when they'd been at school. She had always been the butt of everyone's jokes. Even his. But now, here he was taking her to one of Granger's fancy galas. This was either going to be the best night of his life, or it would end up being a complete disaster. Fate certainly seemed to be having fun. Now, would she look better in silver or gold?Prompts:1. Voyeurism2. One Bed3. Vanilla Ice Cream (Can be used in any way you like).
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Through the Keyhole

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just want to say a massive thank you to the organisers of this fest. They truly went above board to create an amazing collection of stories. I really had so much fun writing this, even if the smut did kick my butt a bit. However, due to finding the most amazing alpha/beta, I was finally able to get this done. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I know these two characters did.

"You did what?" Blaise spluttered looking sharply up from his glass of Firewhiskey. He wore a hard glare on his face as he absorbed what Theo had just told him.

"I owled Granger, and I told her you changed your mind about the gala. I told her that not _only_ will you be attending, but that you will also be bringing a significant other," Theo repeated, rolling his eyes at his friend, as he downed the whisky in front of him. He smirked as the glass refilled itself.

"Why in Salazar’s name, did you do that?” Blaise asked. “One, I have no desire to go to this tenth-anniversary thing and two, I don't have a significant other because as you bloody well know, I'm not looking for anyone. Merlin's saggy balls, why do you have to interfere?" he demanded to know as his fingers tightened around the intricate crystal-cut tumblers Draco had brought with him. The blonde prat always refused to use glasses that someone else had used.

"Bullshit!’ Theo replied with a scoff of amusement. “Ever since Goyle got hitched and Malfoy started shagging Astoria, you've been walking around like someone stole all your toys mate." 

"What about you? You're single too," Blaise countered as he sipped his drink again trying to relax, sighing happily at the calming yet fierce burn that slid down his throat.

"We're not talking about me,” Theo pointed out. “Look, it's for your own good Blaise. You need some pussy, and you need it bad. Draco offered you the exclusive Malfoy black book, and you turned him down. So, I took measures into my own hands.” His friend shrugged like it was his responsibility to interfere. 

“If you're that concerned, let's make a wager. Part one, you have to take the next witch to walk through that door to the reunion gala, and two, you have to shag her," Theo stated firmly, completely ignoring the way Draco winced at the way he slammed the glass down on the table. 

Blaise shook his head in amusement. Theo always was one for sticking his nose in other people's business. It's not like it was his fault he didn't have a date. Truth be told, this was the longest he'd gone without having a fine piece of arse in his bed. Twelve months and counting. Blaise wasn't sure what had changed. All he knew was, he’d woken up one day with a random witch in his bed. 

Sure, she was hot as sin, and if his memory served him right had sucked him as though she were trying to suck molasses through a straw. It had also been the first time he didn't enjoy the sex, and he lived for sex. It was practically ingrained into his DNA thanks to his harlot of a mother. Seraphina Zabini was well known for the seven husbands she'd had, as well as for the mysterious ways they died, leaving her the sole beneficiary of their estates.

"Go on, Zabini! Be a good sport," Goyle said with a loud guffaw, as he clapped his friend on the back.

"What say you, Draco?" Blaise asked his oldest friend with a bit of concern flickering in his own eyes. Draco had been practically silent the entire evening. If Blaise didn't know just how set the blond was with Astoria he'd have thought there was another woman involved.

"Would it be so terrible? If she ends up looking like a hag, ditch her at the gala for someone more your taste," Draco replied simply, looking at his friends over the top of his glass, addressing them like one would their courtiers.

Blaise huffed, downed his drink which was quickly followed by a second. "Fine, but if she is an old hag, you have to date my cousin," Blaise told him. He was backed into a corner, and they all knew it. 

"The lovely Ivy?" Theo asked. His blue eyes were bright with hope as he leant across the table with fingers crossed on his right hand.

"Nope. Portia," Blaise replied with a sharp grin as Theo's face fell, and his friend slumped back into his chair in defeat.

"Portia?! But she's...she's...Blaise...mate...don't do this! She nearly killed me. Do you know that? Portia nearly killed me by trying to burn my house down!" Theo spluttered in disbelief, slamming his hand down on the table in defiance as he remembered back to the time he’d woken up to the blonde witch attempting to boil an egg.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Theo's dramatics. "You were the one to leave her alone in the kitchen. She's banned from Nonna's kitchen, and no-one is banned from Nonna's kitchen. Poor Giuseppe."

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'm going for a slash," Draco said, rising elegantly from the table. He wrapped his coat around himself as he slid past Goyle, heading towards the toilets. Whilst it was not unusual it was a little odd considering the heatwave they were currently experiencing.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow whilst Theo went back to the bar for another round of drinks. Then the door to the pub jingled as it opened. Out of curiosity, Blaise turned his head. The long blonde locks of Luna Lovegood adorned with what looked like a bird on it in every colour of the rainbow appeared. 

“Now’s your chance mate,” Theo said in a loud whisper as he placed an unopened bottle of Ogden’s on the table.

Blaise stretched his arms above his head and groaned loudly. “Lovegood? Are you off your nut, Theo? I am not going to ask Loony Lovegood to Granger’s party.”

“It sure will make for an interesting night.” Theo chuckled as he poured himself another drink. “Besides, if you do then I will make it worth your while,” his friend added pulling a velvet pouch out of the inside pocket of his robes.

Blaise gave him a wicked grin and pushed himself up from the table, following Luna as she made her way to the bar.

“A giggle water please, kind sir,” Luna asked politely as she slid a couple of galleons across the bar.

Blaise walked up beside her and reached out a hand, placing his large one on top of hers. “No need Luna. I’ll get this. I’ll have a whisky on the rocks too,” he told the bartender.

The bartender brought over their drinks, accepting Blaise’s coin in return. Blaise handed her, her drink with a winning smile as he sipped at his whisky

"I'd love to go to the party with you,” Luna said out of nowhere before he could even open his mouth, surprising him to no end.

Blaise looked at her over the rim of his glass, contemplating what to say. Curiously he slowly reached over, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear revealing one of her trademark radish earrings. 

“Why do you wear these?” Blaise asked, avoiding her previous statement. She had blossomed over the years, but still, there was always something about her that was different. Suddenly he was at least mildly curious as to what she would look like stripped naked whilst he pounded into her, but regardless he wasn’t looking for another fling.

“They keep the nargles away,” the witch answered .”You can pick me up at eight.” Luna finished her drink before leaving the pub as quickly as she came. It made him wonder why she had come in at all.

Blaise scoffed in amazement at her boldness. He flicked his eyes over to where Theo was currently challenging Vince to a shot challenge. Then he spotted Draco finally coming back from the bathroom, hair mussed and lips ever so slightly pinker than they were before. Downing his drink, he cut the blond off before he could rejoin their friends.

“Who is she?” Blaise asked bluntly, earning himself a harsh glare from Draco who was trying all he could to avoid the question.

“Move out the way Blaise,” Draco sneered, looking down his nose at him. He knew it was because he was wearing a smug expression.

Blaise hummed in concession knowing that he needed to get much more liquor in the blond before he would be singing like a phoenix. 

~*~

Before Blaise knew it the fateful day was upon them, and they were all expected to attend Granger’s overplanned soiree up at Hogwarts. Slipping on a navy blue suit jacket, and buttoning it over his waistcoat, he checked his appearance in the full-length mirror. He splashed on a bit of his favourite cologne before looking at his watch. 19:54. Shit, he was late! While he might not be happy at being backed into a corner by Theo, he was going to enjoy watching that man eat an extra-large helping of revenge. 

Apparating he appeared just outside of Luna’s family home in Ottery St. Catchpole, a small jewellery box in his inside pocket. Blaise eyed the crumbling circular building curiously, wondering if he should just back out now and feign illness. Unfortunately, a tall thin man with shoulder-length hair carrying a silver bucket, and wearing bright yellow wellingtons appeared beside him.

“She’s inside,” The older man told him. “Oh, my Luna looks so beautiful. Just like her mother, may she rest in peace.” He had a wistful look on his face as he clapped Blaise on the shoulder, proceeding to lead him inside. 

The house was nothing like he expected a Pureblood to own. There were no rich tapestries, or family portraits depicting the Lovegood family lineage. The only thing decorating the bare stone walls were strange drawings of animals he’d never seen and a framed portrait of a blonde woman. She had seafoam coloured eyes that were oddly captivating and the most breathtaking smile.

“My wife, Pandora. Luna’s mother,” Xenophilius Lovegood said, looking at his wife with a mournful gaze. 

“She’s beautiful, Mr Lovegood,” Blaise replied politely, accepting a seat and a cup of strange-looking tea that leapt in and out of the cup, like flying fish.

The endearing look on Xenophilius’ face had Blaise giving the man what he hoped was a winning smile, and not a grimace, as he mimed sipping the tea. He allowed Luna’s father to talk animatedly about something called a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and how he would be going on a three-week expedition in the Peruvian Mountains in search of the elusive creature. Blaise hummed in what he hoped were the appropriate places whilst his brain turned to the latest Quidditch game he’d seen. He was so lost in the game that he failed to notice that Xenophilius had stopped talking, and was not a spluttering mess. Turning to see what the older man was looking at, Blaise felt his jaw drop as he took in the woman standing awkwardly in the doorway.

He found himself blinking rapidly before he managed to catch himself and stood. Walking up to her, he bowed and kissed the back of her knuckles as he’d always been taught to do. On straightening, he smoothly pulled the jewellery box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“It’s not much, but I would be incredibly honoured if you would accept this gift as a token of my appreciation to you, for joining me tonight. And, can I just say that you look incredibly beautiful,” Blaise complimented her suavely as he presented her with the box.

The surprised look in Luna’s face was something that he suddenly found he wanted to see more often. It was shocking to him, the urge for it, as she gushed over the pendant necklace, rushing over to show her father. Blaise decided there and then that he wanted to shower her in gifts and show her how much she deserved the world. Her dress he was pleased to see was short enough to be risky but demure enough to show her class. The gauze-like material had been soft against his skin, and the billions of flowers adorning it would look ridiculous on anyone. That was anyone besides her.

  
  


~*~

Granger had pulled out all the stops for the night's reunion party. The pathway from the station was lined with floating golden lights that twinkled softly, giving off a warm glow that illuminated Luna’s blonde hair. Dried wildflowers wrapped in twine were scattered along the edge of the path, and Blaise could see that guests in front of them were bending over to pick up the bouquets. 

Some simply carried them in one hand, while others transfigured them into crowns, corsages or buttonholes. Then as they continued to walk they found at the end of the path sat several boats with the same dried wildflowers woven around the edges. In each was a lantern to help to guide them across the large dark lake. It brought back fond memories of his first years at Hogwarts.

He smiled when Luna picked up a bunch containing cornflowers, lavender and baby’s breath and transfigured it into a crown that she placed atop his head. While he felt ridiculous her dreamy smile was worth it. Helping her into one of the boats, he ignored the snickers he could hear coming from Theo who was helping Daphne into a boat of their own.

“Why did you agree to come with me?” Blaise asked her curiously watching her fiddle with the necklace he’d bought her with a faraway look in her eyes.

“I overheard your conversation with Theo and I thought I’d take pity on you. Plus, nobody else had asked me. I’m glad I asked you now though. You gave me this lovely necklace, and it’s the nicest thing anyone has ever given me,” Luna explained seemingly happy, sighing as she looked up at the illuminated castle. No one would ever know that ten years ago, Hogwarts was almost a pile of rubble.

“You’re most welcome, Luna. We’re here. May I assist you with disembarking?” Blaise asked, surprised by how open she was.

Luna nodded and stood in time with Blaise. This seemed to be the wrong move when the boat began to rock back and forth. He lurched forward to catch the blonde when she nearly fell into the lake. The witch fell against his chest, and it took all of his skill not to send them both crashing into the water. He laughed awkwardly as they somehow managed to scramble out of the boat unscathed.

Luna’s arm looped around his and they walked the last quarter-mile up to the main doors which were decorated with pearl coloured ribbons and more wildflowers. Granger was definitely trying to make a statement. He spied the former Gryffindor standing at the top of the steps with her hair piled up on her head in an elaborately braided chignon. Her long-sleeved dark red dress could have been considered modest if it wasn’t for the enormous slit that travelled up the entire length of her shapely legs and ending at her hip. Sure she was beautiful now that she’d grown out of the ugly duckling stage, but he found she didn’t compare to Luna. 

He stood back as he watched Luna bound up the stairs like an excitable Kneazle kit and throw her arms around their hostess. Yeah, there was no contest tonight. Luna was pure perfection. A reality that was mentally blowing him away.

Together they mingled with former classmates for a couple of hours. Catching up with old acquaintances and congratulating others on their weddings, engagements, and ability to reproduce. Blaise was slowly getting bored of having to put on a fake smile, and play nice for the Daily Prophet who had the most incompetent idiot snapping picture after picture before tripping over his own feet and landing in the dessert trolley. He had to smother a laugh when Luna went to assist the man, sponging him down with a napkin, but being the proper gentleman he took it as his cue to assist his date. 

“You know, I’m looking for a photographer for the Quibbler,” Luna mentioned. “My father is going on an expedition, so I could really use an extra pair of hands. Would you like to help?” The witch had a hopeful look across her face.

“If you think _I_ am going to work for that rag then you can think again. Barnabas Filipott does not work for a third rate, unreliable, mongrel loving absinthe trip you call a _‘tabloid newspaper_ , _’_ ” The photographer spluttered, looking outraged that she was even talking to him. 

Overhearing the conversation, Blaise saw red. Catching the man by the back of his collar when he went to storm off in a huff, he dragged him back. “Apologise to the lady,” he demanded in an ice-cold tone that had Barnabus Filipott blanching under an unamused Slytherin’s unrelenting glare.

“A-a-p-p-pologise, to who good sir? I-I f-f-fear you have me m-mixed up wi-with s-someone else,” Barnabus stuttered as he tried to wriggle out of Blaise’s grip, only to fail miserably.

“Don’t fret Blaise. He’s infected with wrackspurts. Shall we take a walk by the lake?” Luna suggested, seeming unfazed by the pompous bastard who had not only insulted her but the tabloid she was so proud of.

“Not until he apologises to you, little moon,” Blaise replied on instinct, standing his ground as he waited for the photographer to apologise.

Suddenly Granger appeared with Weasley in tow, a brilliant smile on her face despite her eyes looking panic-stricken. “Is everything alright? Are you having a nice time? Harry will be speaking shortly, as well as the Minister,” Hermione inquired looking between the three of them nervously.

“This individual thought it was acceptable to insult Luna, and her father’s business. I was attempting to get him to apologise, but he seems to have the memory of a flobberworm. We were about to take a turn around the lake. Do excuse us Granger, Weasley. Oh, and congratulations on a spectacular event,” Blaise replied quickly, releasing the photographer who scarpered off like a dog with its tail between its legs, before placing a hand upon Luna’s lower back. He proceeded to escort her out of the castle and onto the grounds for some much-needed peace and quiet. 

~*~

The sky was an inky black, and full of twinkling stars that lit the grounds like a thousand fireflies. Small bluebell flames were dotted across the grounds providing subtle illumination so that guests didn’t get lost or injured should they venture outside the castle. The lake was as imposing as ever. The water was completely still and reflected the night sky above perfectly. After a couple of laps and some rather interesting small talk, Blaise stopped when he heard a loud throaty moan coming from just inside the treeline to the Forbidden Forest.

While it probably would have scared anyone else hearing such a noise randomly coming from the dark forest, Luna was already skipping ahead, curiosity practically seen radiating out of every pore. He heard her gasp in surprise, making him quicken his steps to see what was happening. 

A wry, twisted smirk appeared on his face as he followed her gaze and saw Theo being fucked against the rough bark of a pine tree by none other than one Zacharias Smith. Filing the image away for later for teasing or blackmail, he was about to start leading Luna away out of respect for his fellow Slytherin. However, she sat right down in the grass and began to make daisy chains as she watched the scene before them without shame.

“Are you enjoying watching Theo getting fucked, little moon?” Blaise asked crouching behind her so he could whisper in her ear without them being heard

Luna tilted her head to one side as though contemplating the question. Theo let out a string of expletives. The witch turned back in time to watch as his friend’s legs were moved from Smith’s waist to being supported by the blond’s muscular arms. Whatever the Puff had been doing since Hogwarts had transformed the mousey boy. He noticed the witch shiver as it happened.

“Are you enjoying this little one?”, he asked quietly. “Is it making you wet?” 

“Mmhmm,” Luna hummed nodding her head. “Do you not enjoy it?” 

Blaise studied his friend as he threw his head back against the tree with Zach grunting under his weight. “Maybe. Do you wish it was you little moon? Do you imagine something like l my fingers stroking your little wet cunt, as you watch?” Sitting down behind her Blaise made the bold gentle move of pulling her flush against his chest. Subtly he cast a notice-me-not charm.

He felt Luna relax against him and watched as she lifted her knees to her chest. They parted slightly causing him to take a deep breath of excitement. While it wasn’t his plan he wasn’t sure he could say no to the blonde’s clear desire. Blaise brushed her hair over one shoulder and gently placed feather-light kisses along the side of her neck as his hands slowly slid down, encouraging her legs further apart as he stroked the outside of her creamy thighs. 

Blaise smirked against her throat at the breathy sighs she made as he continued to softly kiss his way along her bare shoulder. Being close enough to his ear they rivalled the lust-filled noises the blokes off in front of them were making. As his fingers danced across the skin of Luna’s thighs, her sighs started turning into the smallest of whimpers. Especially as he inched closer and closer to her quim. 

“Tell me what they’re doing, little moon. What is it that has you so enamoured?” Blaise asked softly, as he reached the apex between her thighs. Gently he started teasing her slick folds hidden beneath her soaked knickers with the barest of touch from his fingers. 

Luna turned her head slightly, lips parted, and breathing heavily as he slowly slid his hand underneath the wet fabric. Stroking her slit with the tip of his finger, never quite touching her most sensitive spots yet surely still sending sparks of pleasure directly to her clit. 

“It’s….it’s the look of bliss on Theodore’s face,” she replied, her voice a breathy whisper. “He looks so at peace. He must love Zacharias. The way his head is thrown back….you can see his adam’s apple bobbing up and down each time Zacharias thrust up into him and….Ohh…. the sounds he’s making are beautiful.” Blaise smirked feeling her try and press harder against his hand. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Luna asked as she slid a hand into his hair, raking her nails against his scalp and making him shiver despite the balmy temperature. 

Blaise shook his head even though his cock was throbbing painfully within the confines of his trousers. He cupped her chin with his free hand and ran the pad of his thumb across her bare lips. He chuckled in amusement when her lips parted, and she lightly nipped at his thumb. Just as she was about to press her captivating lips to his, Theo swore loudly, distracting Luna.

Uncaring to his friend’s ecstasy, too caught up in his arousal, he buried his face into her vanilla-scented hair, feeling like the cat that got the cream. “Did he come?” Blaise asked slowly. 

“Yes.Yes….” Luna moaned softly, starting to grind against his hand. He continued to take his time to tease her damp folds despite her eagerness. Choosing just to marvel at the constant stream of juices that was coating his fingers. His little moon was deliciously responsive. 

“Theodore came and...and….oh, Zacharias did. Oh, he came inside him….” she whispered breathlessly. Blaise suppressed a growl of excitement. He couldn’t wait to watch her coming undone with his cock buried in her wet heat. Drinking in her breathy moans, and soft whimpers that increased as he gathered the moisture at her entrance. He smirked at the way her thighs clamped around his hand, stopping him from withdrawing it as she came on his hand

“Cheeky little minx, aren’t you?” Blaise murmured, turning her face so he could crush his lips against hers with a heady groan to muffle the sounds of her pleasure. Her lips were delicious to him. Soft, pliant and welcoming. 

He was hot now, and desperate to shed the layers of clothing that separated them. Never in his life had he ever been so hard. He was drunk on her. Then suddenly as her climax probably was waning, Luna broke away from the kiss. He felt empty at the loss of her soft body pressed to him as she scrambled to her feet. 

Blaise lapped at his fingers that had been buried in her sweet quim only moments before. She tasted divine. He was sure that nectar from the Gods could not taste as glorious as her. Wanting to waste no time, he got to his own feet and wound his arm around her waist. She looked up at him, wide silver-blue eyes dark with lust still, and gave him the most enchanting smile. 

Together they hurried back to the castle. Expertly creating a good amount of distance between the two men that had already started back, while avoiding the crowds that as they got there that were being ushered into the Great Hall by Granger. Hearing Potter speak about unity and all that other bullshit was not Blaise's idea of a night well spent, but with Luna by his side it was slightly more bearable

~*~

It was shortly after Potter had finished speaking that Blaise found the two of them hurrying up the stairs. Stopping at nearly every alcove when desire overwhelmed them and became too much. It brought back fond memories of being a horny teenager who could not keep his hands to himself. 

Luna had lost a shoe when he had pinned her to the wall opposite a portrait of Sir Cuddugon. Then when they had turned one corner, Luna had yanked his shirt off him. It caused it to rip it in several places, and allowed her to trail kisses up his bare chest. They needed to find somewhere. Fast. The feel of her lips merely ghosting over him was torture. 

When a small breeze made his skin turn to gooseflesh, Luna took full advantage. Slowly, agonisingly, she ran nips, more kisses, and pleasurable licks back up his body to capture his exposed nipple with her mouth. He could have come undone at that moment having gone so long without such physical interaction. 

Groaning needily, Blaise slid his hands under her dress. Her gentle whimpers only spurred him on as he traced patterns and sigils on her flesh. Eventually, his large hands reached around to her rounded arse. Cupping her firmly, he similarly lifted her knees, to how Zacharias had done to Theo. 

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her delicious centre against his covered hardness that was desperate for fresh air. This woman would drive him insane. As their tongues duelled for dominance, Blaise tangled her hair around his hand and pulled making her gasp in surprise. 

Taking advantage of the surprise move, Blaise took control by pressing her into another wall grinding his erection against her undeniably soaked folds. Even through the fabric of his trousers, he could feel her arousal clinging to the outline of his cock. Luna seemed to have other plans than their current position, however, because she randomly reached behind her. What he had originally taken to be a wall in his lust-fuelled haze, turned out to be a door which swung open with a loud creak. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and it didn’t look like it had been used since the Founders. 

"Cosy," Blaise commented, letting her back down to her feet, and ducking his head so he wouldn't hit it on the doorframe to get inside.

Luna didn't seem to notice the less than sanitary surroundings as she twirled around the tiny room, spinning from one side to the other as though lost in a dance only she knew.

Blaise caught her hand and spun her into his arms. Holding her flush to his chest, he leaned down and kissed her soundly. Sliding his hands around her waist, he swiftly unlaced the ribbon securing her dress to her body. She allowed it to pool at her feet. When he saw that all she was wearing underneath on her cream-coloured skin was a minuscule white laced thong, he moaned against her swollen lips.

Stepping out of her embrace, he stood back to take in the sight of her, completely lost for words as his eyes raked her up and down. Her hair covered her small, pert breasts but he could see one of her soft pink nipples peeking through. The heated look in her doe shaped blue eyes seemed to set his very soul on fire as she walked casually, but confidently, towards him. 

Her nimble fingers made light work of his belt, whipping it free and tossing it somewhere behind her where it hit the floor with a thunk. His trousers quickly followed his belt, and he tipped his head back, groaning as his cock sprung free and she wrapped her small hand around it. She began stroking him slowly.

Her long hair tickled his chest and abdomen as she fell to her knees. Her breath was warm, against his member. Blaise heard someone whimper, and he prayed to Salazar that it wasn't him. Zabinis did not whimper no matter how talented the tongue that was on them. Looking down and seeing the way she was looking up at him through thick lashes, nearly had him spilling into her mouth right then. Blaise bit his bottom lip as he tried to suppress another moan as Luna began to trace the engorged head of his cock with the tip of her tongue.

She took her time working her way down the velvety smooth skin of his shaft. It had his stomach clenching as she moved lower and sucked his balls into her hot, wet mouth. He allowed his fingers to tangle into her long hair, a throaty moan falling from his lips as a jolt of pleasure surged up his spine. 

This witch was sure to be his undoing tonight. If she was this talented with her mouth, he couldn’t wait to experience her sweet cunt. Blaise hissed when she released his balls with a wet pop, before licking and nibbling her way back up his cock. Then the witch wrapping her lips around his throbbing head again, drawing him deep into her mouth. He could feel the muscles of her throat flutter around him, and it was glorious. 

Blaise couldn’t take his eyes off her, as she worked him. It was like she was taking extra care to make sure he shivered and moaned constantly. Her eyes fluttered shut when she began lapping at his slit, feasting on the precum that was leaking out of him. 

“Fuck! Lu-Luna,” Blaise mumbled, losing himself in the sensations she was creating for him.

Pulling her off his engorged cock lightly by the hair, he helped her to her feet before picking her up and pressing her into the rough stone wall. Wrapping her legs around his waist once more, Blaise dipped his head down, drawing one of her pert nipples into his mouth eager to sample the sweet taste of her skin. It reminded him of the finest creme brulee; creamy and sweet. He groaned as her nails dug into his shoulders whilst her back arched, asking him to take more into his mouth Eager for him to engulf as much of her as possible. 

As he continued to flick and pinch the stiff bud between his lips his hand traced a heated path to the juncture of her legs. Fingertips feeling the hairless skin of her outer lower lips, he groaned before spreading her flesh apart, sliding his fingers up and down her wet slit. Watching her eyes flutter as his hand worked her he enjoyed it a moment longer before giving them both what they wanted and slipped two fingers into her tight, hot channel. 

The noises her arousal created, spurred on by his expert fingers, was the sweetest symphony to his ears. Breathy moans, wanton whimpers, slight keens as his thumb brushed along her extended nub, all surrounded him. He dusted kisses along the gentle slope of her collarbone and across her pale shoulder before working his way across every inch of skin until he couldn’t help but capture her mouth with a searing kiss. He added a third finger and scissored them inside her, being sure he caressed that sensitive spot within her. Occasionally he felt the quivering of her sex increase its spasming. The feel of her silken clenching walls around his fingers was exhilarating. 

Knowing she was close, he pressed his thumb to her swollen nub, encouraging her to arch into his hand as she rode his fingers shamelessly, and swallowing his name as it spilt from her decadent mouth. 

He felt her fingers tangle in the hair at the base of his neck, short nails biting into his skin. Tearing his mouth from hers he pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her deep blue eyes that were darkened with lust, as she cried out in bliss as her orgasm hit her. 

Watching her come undone was breathtaking. She glowed like the fullest moon on the darkest winter night. He only wished his mouth could join his fingers as he felt her release seep through his fingers and out into the world. 

As she descended from her high, Blaise held her quivering body close, leaving lingering kisses on her crown as he whispered words against her hairline of just how magnificent he found her like this.

~*~

The loud chiming of a bell reverberated around Hogwarts making the two lovebirds jump. They pulled on their clothes haphazardly so that they could be directed to their living quarters for the night. Some had already requested staying in their old dormitories, however, due to school rules Headmistress McGonagall didn’t feel comfortable having a bunch of drunk adults mingling with her young charges. No matter who it happened to be. 

“There you two are!” Granger said, embracing her friend when she saw them. “Everyone was getting worried. Ron and Harry have been looking everywhere for you. Umm...Luna...are you okay? You’re looking a little flushed.” Blaise noticed how concern radiated from the Gryffindor's eyes. 

“Oh, yes thank you, Hermione. Blaise has been a gentleman all evening. Can I go to my room now?” Luna replied in a sing-song voice, biting her lip playfully with a dreamy look on her face. 

“Right, yes. Um, you’re up on the fourth floor between the portrait of Circe, and the landscape of Centaur foals frolicking through the Forbidden Forest. If you get lost, or can’t find it, just send a Patronus and I will come and help you. We will all be meeting at The Three Broomsticks for breakfast, at eight-thirty tomorrow morning. Sleep well,” Hermione informed them, placing a soft kiss on Luna's cheek affectionately.

Blaise interlaced their fingers and placed a kiss to the back of her knuckles. He allowed her to lead him up the stairs which seemed to be behaving themselves for the evening. It wasn’t long before they found the two oil paintings on the wall. Blaise frowned in confusion, turning to Luna to see if she understood what Hermione had meant. He’d been expecting another portrait or tapestry revealing a wooden door but all there was, was a blank stone wall. 

“There are runes carved into the stone. Hmm, maybe it’s like getting into Diagon Alley? We just have to find the right combination,” Luna replied, stepping closer to the empty expanse of the wall while running her fingers over the runes.

The next thing Blaise knew, the runes shimmered under her touch glowing a soft white before they parted, forming a perfect arch. Luna gave him a blinding smile before pulling him in after her. The room was larger than he'd been expecting with a large wrought-iron bed featuring goose down-filled pillows and a rich, thick comforter in a soft shade of mustard yellow that was covered in tiny white flowers. It was quaint. He wondered who the room used to belong to as he inspected the intricate knick-knacks that littered nearly every surface. 

Slender arms suddenly were winding themselves around his waist, unfastening the buttons of his jacket before peeling it off his torso. Turning in her arms, Blaise leaned down so he could capture her swollen lips with his own. No matter how many times they had kissed that night, he couldn’t seem to get enough. The blond witch was like a good bottle of Ogden’s Finest, smooth and sweet with a hint of vanilla. 

Picking her up, Blaise threw her onto the bed as he ripped her dress from her body whilst her nimble fingers stripped him of his remaining clothes once more. Blaise peppered her skin with kisses. He felt Luna wrap her legs around his hips pulling him flush against her. The feel of her nipples pressing into his chest was exquisite. He gasped unexpectedly when her fingers wrapped around his rigid member, guiding him to her dripping entrance. 

Looking into her eyes, searching for consent, he smiled when she nodded her head. Once receiving confirmation he hooked one of her legs over his forearm before slowly entering her. She was tight. Her pussy like a glove, moulding itself to him in every way. 

“Fuck, moonbeam,” Blaise whispered in her ear “Everything about you is exquisite. I wish I’d found you earlier.” he started to rock gently against him as he spoke, setting the pace. 

Listening to the moans Luna was making as they moved together as one was like music to his ears. There were hands, mouths, tongues everywhere. Tasting, kissing and licking every inch of skin, as they learnt each other’s bodies. Neither of them seemed to want to ever forget a thing. 

The fluttering of Luna’s hot inner walls around his cock was driving him wild. Speeding up his hips, he searched to bring her higher, and higher until she clenched unrelentingly, around him. It caused him to cry loudly into the dark as she came. The feeling of her undoing caused him to follow suit. Filling her with his seed with each pulse of his orgasm.

They collapsed against the mattress together, basking in the aftermath of their orgasms. Their chests rising and falling heavily as they attempted to regain their breath. Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and pressed a gentle kiss to her hairline. 

“I’ve been wondering something,” Blaise said as he stared up at the ceiling whilst she drew intricate patterns on his stomach with her fingertips. “How did you know I was going to ask you here tonight?”.

“The nargles told me,” Luna replied casually, lifting her hand to stroke his jaw affectionately before she fell into a deep slumber.

~*~

Sunlight streamed in through a small window, illuminating his face and making him groan as he was hit with the first waves of what was sure to be a very bad hangover. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he realised that Luna’s side of the bed was empty, and she was nowhere to be seen. Rising and padding into the bathroom, he emptied his bladder and switched on the shower. The hot spray stung slightly from where her nails had broken the skin, and he winced as he washed away the evidence of their lovemaking the night before. When he was finally clean, he wrapped a towel low around his hips before going in search of his clothes. Realising his shirt was missing, he transfigured one of the white cotton pillowcases and pulled it on. It didn’t quite fit like his usual tailored shirts, but it would have to do. 

Entering the Great Hall, he saw Luna sitting with Granger, and the female Weasley, where they were talking animatedly amongst themselves. When she saw him, his heart soared and he gave her a small smile. The tiny blush on her cheeks made him falter slightly. Did she regret last night? He knew he was out of practice, but he didn’t think he performed that badly. Spying Theo and Draco in a corner talking quietly amongst themselves, he gravitated over to them, happily accepting a cup of coffee they offered.

“Blaise my main man. Where did you sneak off to last night? We barely saw you all evening,” Theo asked clapping his friend on the back, a playful smirk on his face.

“I was reliving my Hogwarts days. Took a walk around the lake, saw some interesting sights, experienced some new highs. What about you Theo? Meet anyone interesting?” Blaise commented in response trying not to give away what he had witnessed.

“Can’t say I did, Blaise. Your little pixie not with you this morning? What did you do, bore her out of your bed?” Theo challenged him back, his cheeks pinking ever so slightly.

Blaise chuckled in amusement, shaking his head at his friend’s inability to conceal the truth. Theo always had been an open book in comparison to the rest of them growing up, and it seemed it had followed him into adulthood too. 

“How is the lovely Astoria? I don’t think I saw her last night,” Blaise asked Draco who looked like he wanted to be as far from Hogwarts’ walls as he could get.

“Astoria is in Paris with her mother,” Draco said sipping his coffee gratefully.

“Not long until the wedding now. Are you sure you still want to go through with it?” Blaise asked, taking his role as Best Man seriously. He studied his friend’s face for the barest flicker of regret.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? I wouldn’t have asked her to be my wife if I didn’t want to marry her,” the man snapped with a small sneer on his face. Blaise was about to reply when Draco stormed away, his dragonhide boots clacking on the polished wooden floor. Blaise watched him leave with narrowed eyes, as pondered what was really going on with his best friend. Sure, Draco was known for his short temper but he'd always been upfront with him. Determined to give him a few days too cool off, he finally turned his attention to Granger who had left Luna at this point.

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the carriages will be arriving shortly to take us down to Hogsmeade for breakfast. Anyone who does not wish to attend, McGonagall has temporarily dropped the anti-apparition wards by the Greenhouses. I just want to give a massive thank you to everyone who assisted in making last night a success, and I wish you all the very best in your futures,” Granger projected from where she stood at the Headmistress’ podium, wand to her throat.

“I’m out of here guys,” Blaise said heading out of the castle, and down to the greenhouses. Sitting at an extended table with a bunch of Gryffindors was not his idea of fun. His muscles ached deliciously from last night's activities, and even though he'd showered that morning, he wanted to get out of these clothes. 

Just as he reached the apparition point and was about to disappear back to his flat in Stratford-Upon-Avon, a small hand wrapped around his wrist halting his movement. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise as he took into Luna’s anxious-looking eyes, and a wide smile.

“Good morning, little moon. I thought you’d abandoned me,” Blaise said softly, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. He thought his feelings might have been down to too much alcohol and the need to bury himself in a willing witch but no, even now having her stand before him, she was breathtaking. He was falling fast, like a shooting star heading to Earth. 

“I wasn’t sure of our arrangement this morning, so I left early. I had a great time. Thank you. I would like to invite you to breakfast,” Luna replied looking up at him as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger almost seeming nervous.

“I would love to have breakfast. I know of this quaint little bakery in London that makes the best croissants,” Blaise said with a wide smile as he offered her his arm happily. The feeling of her small fingers wrapping around his bicep sent chills down his spine. Capturing her lips with his own, he kissed her softly marvelling at the way she melted into his side as though she was made for him.

Her radiant smile took his breath away once more as he apparated them away from Hogwarts. Blaise didn’t know what the future would bring, but he knew that as long as he had Luna in his life, his days would always be filled with radiant moonlight. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
